


It's Something Unpredictable

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was safe to say that Kurt and Blaine were rivals, filled with animosity towards each other.</p><p>They just also happen to be fucking each other on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, just like that,” Kurt whines, arching his back up just a bit. He barely notices how Blaine’s fingers dig into his hips even tighter as he leans down to suck at Kurt’s collarbone. “So close.”

“I don’t fucking care if you finish or not, Hummel,” Blaine tells him, but takes hold of Kurt’s cock and starts to jerk him off.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Already are, sweetheart,” Blaine retorts, and before Kurt can tell him not to call him that, he twists his wrists just the way Kurt likes and Kurt’s lost to the orgasm rushing over his senses.

By the time he comes down from it, Blaine has come, too, and is pulling out of him. Kurt grabs his pants and pulls them on. “Don’t forget I moved the student counsel meeting back half an hour because of Cheerios practice,” he reminds him.

“You know, Hummel, you could resign, and we wouldn’t have to plan our schedules around you,” Blaine suggests as Kurt climbs out of his Navigator. 

“Over my dead body, asshole,” Kurt spits out and slams the door closed. 

————-

 

Kurt Hummel had spent his freshman year at McKinley at the bottom of the food chain. It hadn’t mattered that he had still been in the closet; his high voice, his specific tastes in fashion, and a penchant for musicals and things deemed too ‘girly’ had given people enough reason to suspect and he’d been bullied mercilessly the entire year.

Things had gotten better his sophomore year, though. He’d joined Glee Club, made friends, and even gained the courage to be honest about who he was. But, most importantly, he’d joined the Cheerios and everything changed.

It was a gradual change. The locker shoves and slushies had stopped, and then the glaring and dirty looks had stopped. When he was wearing his uniform, he was untouchable because of what he was and who Sue was and what Sue would do to those who dared to lay a hand on her precious Cheerios. And then, suddenly, it was as though there were no threats for the uniform to protect him from. He was friends with many of the jocks that had once tossed him to dumpsters, the other girls on the squad adored him, and he was well liked by almost everybody in the school. He was free to be who he wanted, and though he knew that not everybody accepted the fact that he was gay, at least he wasn’t being targeted for it.

At the beginning of his junior year, Sue had made him Head Cheerio, and he’d been at the top of the pyramid (figuratively speaking, of course). In addition to being Head Cheerio, he was one of the lead soloists for the New Directions, maintained a perfect GPA, and was active in school government. Kurt ached for his senior year to arrive, despite how picture perfect his life was currently. He couldn’t wait to be student body president, to have the male lead in one last musical, to apply to colleges in far away cities and finally prove to that sad, lonely kid still inside of him that everything that had happened after their freshman year had been real, and that he’d made it.

Kurt Hummel hadn’t accounted for the arrival of Blaine Anderson, however.

Blaine Anderson transferred to McKinley at the beginning of senior year, and quickly became friends with every member of the student body. At first, Kurt had thought the new transfer cute, but then he’d found out that Anderson was running against him in the election for student body election. As soon as he’d found that out, Kurt had resented Blaine.

When Blaine and Kurt had tied in the election, and then Blaine had been cast as Tony in their production of West Side Story, and Kurt knew that there was no way he could ever be friends with Blaine. Which was fine with Blaine, because it didn’t seem like Blaine was particularly fond of Kurt either, with the way he was constantly berating Kurt’s every move and the way he never denied an opportunity to try and knock Kurt down a peg or two.

It was safe to say that Kurt and Blaine were rivalries, filled with animosity towards each other.

They just also happen to be fucking each other on a regular basis.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time they hooked up, it had been an accident.

It had been homecoming weekend, they’d been at a party, they’d both been drunk; Kurt really doesn’t remember how it had happened, and all he’s able to remember with clarity is the tight grip of Anderson’s fingers on his hips as Kurt had ridden him into the mattress in some random bedroom.

**************

“Well, I guess that concludes our meeting. I’m glad you all had enjoyable breaks!” Kurt watches as everybody leaves, and starts to gather his things.

“Is it really necessary to start planning the Valentine’s Day dance six weeks in advance?” Blaine asks, placing the notes from the meeting neatly into a binder.

“Yes.”

Blaine snorts a laugh at him. “You’re so fucking uptight, Hummel. I’d say that you need to get laid, but obviously that isn’t your problem.”

“Fuck off, Anderson,” Kurt bites back, stalking towards the door.

Blaine reaches out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in close. “I can think of something better to doing with my fucks,” he snarls. Before Kurt even thinks to react, Blaine’s pulling in for a kiss; it’s rough, all tongue and teeth, and Kurt doesn’t even think before he buries his fingers in Blaine’s hair, tugging harshly on his curls.

As Kurt expects, Blaine whines, high and needy, and Kurt pulls his hair. When he feels Blaine’s hips jerk forward, his cock already hard in his jeans, he pulls out of the kiss.

“Already hard, Anderson?” he teases. “God, you’re so pathetic.” Blaine whines again, hips still jerking trying to find friction.

“Don’t be an asshole, Kurt,” Blaine pleads.   
Kurt presses his thigh forward, rubbing up against the Blaine’s hard on. “I can’t fucking believe that you managed to steal my presidency from me,” he laments, letting Blaine thrust against his thigh like a goddamned puppy. “I mean, I guess you talk a good game, but I know that you’re clearly just overcompensating for something,” he continues, pressing his thigh into the panting boy with just a little more pressure.

Apparently, thought that was all it took to push Blaine over the edge. Kurt snorts as Blaine groans and shudders, coming in his pants.

“Like I said, absolutely pathetic,” Kurt sneers, pulling away from Blaine and grabbing his bag from the floor. “And consider that a favor- those pants are hideous.”

*******************

Friday night dinners in the Hudson-Hummel household are relaxed affairs, really just giving the family the opportunity an opportunity to spend an uninterrupted hour or so catching up with one another.

Finn’s saying something about plans Rachel’s made for the two of them for Sunday, and Kurt can’t be blamed for not paying attention.

“What about you, Kurt? Any fun plans this weekend?” Carole asks.

“Not really,” he shrugs. “I have a test in calc I need to study for, and I should do some planning for the dance coming up, but that’s about it.”

“Nothing wrong with taking a little me-time,” Burt tells him. “You’re always so busy, you deserve to take a day or two to unwind. Makes you miss the good old days where you could spend all weekend trying new recipes and reading, huh, kiddo?”  
Kurt smiles, moving some of his food around his plate with his fork. He doesn’t care to clarify that the reason he used to spend all weekend at home by himself was because he didn’t have friends; nobody had wanted to make plans with him.

********************

Kurt spends a good portion of his weekend studying for that calculus test; it’s not that he’s not good at math, it’s just that Anderson’s in that class and Kurt doesn’t want to give that son of a bitch the satisfaction of getting a higher grade than he does.

His studying pays off; he doesn’t miss anything on the test, whereas Blaine had flubbed on one of the formulas and gotten a 96.

“Luckily you don’t need to be good at math to work at the Lima Bean,” he tells him, making sure that the red A+ at the top of his own paper is clearly visible.

Blaine just rolls his eyes. “I think you’re forgetting the test last chapter. I know I got full credit on that one. What was it that you got?” he pretends to think for a moment. “Oh, that’s right, it was a 95. So you can blow me, Hummel.”

The rest of the class has left by now, and only the two of them remain. “Oh, like you blew me in your car during lunch? Try not to be so desperate next time, you were practically gagging for it,” Kurt hisses, storming out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s times like these where Kurt absolutely hates everybody else on the Events Committee. He knows he told them that they all had to help decorate for the dance tonight and yet he’s by himself. Sighing, he figures that he’ll just have to do it all himself.

While he’s in the process of hanging streamers, he hears chuckling come from behind him.

“Well done, Hummel. I told you filling the Events Committee with freshman would be a mistake,” Anderson gloats, a bundle of balloons in his hands.

“You’re late.”

“No. I had to go pick up the balloons. Like you asked me to,” Blaine retorts. “It’s a good thing I drove my mom’s minivan today. Why do we need so many balloons?”

“Because I said so.”

Blaine groans at that, before setting the balloons down and heading out to get the rest of them.

The two finishing the rest of the decorating quickly, occasionally griping at one another.

“I will admit, Hummel, that it does look incredible in here,” Blaine tells him as they step back to look at their work. Kurt looks at him, not sure if he’s being sarcastic, and then bursts out laughing.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you’ve got glitter all over your face,” Kurt tells him.

“Fuck,” Blaine groans, pulling out his phone to check. “This shit is never coming off.”

Kurt gathers his things. “Scotch tape works,” he calls over his shoulder, heading out.

————-

“Kurt! This place looks amazing!” someone Kurt can’t put a name to calls to him. He smiles in gratitude, hoping that he doesn’t look as bored as he feels.

It’s not that he doesn’t like dances, it’s just that he likes them a whole lot more in theory than in practice. They start out fun and he gets to dance with some of his girls, but as the night wears on, the girls hook up with their boyfriends and Kurt’s stuck sitting by himself in the corner, watching as everyone gets cozy with someone else.

“Not surprised to find you by yourself,” Anderson quips, sliding into the chair next to his.

“Bite me.”

Blaine leans in, hand resting on his thigh. “No, but if you want, we could go fuck.”

Kurt hates the way he can feel his dick stir at Blaine’s offer. He sips the rest of his punch, setting the cup back down. “Well, I guess I have nothing better to do.”

They end up in the back seat of Blaine’s car, Blaine on his hands and knees as Kurt fucks into him from behind. The windows fog up quickly, their moans not quite muffled.

“God, Kurt, so good,” Blaine gasps, shifting his weight around so he can reach down and jerk himself off. “I swear, you’re dick is the only worthwhile thing about you,” he snipes, grinding himself back onto Kurt and coming with a moan.

Kurt groans at the way Blaine tightens around him, but manages to stave off his orgasm. He slows his pace down, enjoying the way Blaine whines with oversensitivity. Blaine reaches behind him, pulling Kurt’s hand off of his hip and dragging it to his face. Kurt barely feels the kiss that Blaine presses into his palm, but he definitely registers Blaine sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. The warm, wet pressure is enough to push Kurt over the edge.

He only takes a moment to catch his breath, and then he quickly pulls out of Blaine and redresses. He’s in the process of retying his bowtie by the time Blaine rolls onto his back. “Are you going to go back in?” he asks Kurt, stretching out as much as he can in the cramped space and seemingly unaware of the fact that his cum is drying onto his stomach.

“I guess so. Why?”

Blaine shrugs. “Just asking.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and gets out of the car, drawing in a quick breath at how cold the air seems compared to how warm it was in the car.

Back in the gym, he stops to chat with a few people before he goes back to his table. When Blaine follows him a little while later, Kurt is barely able to bite back the smile that starts to spread across his face when he notices his lopsided bowtie and unruly hair.


	4. Chapter 4

The teacher drones on as Kurt watches the rain fall outside. He thinks to himself, not to the first time, that March truly is one of the worst months.

The bells rings, and the teacher raises her voice to be heard as the students start packing up.

“Don’t forget! I’ll be passing around the sign up sheet for your project on Monday, so make sure you’ve made arrangements with somebody in the class before then!” Kurt groans. He hates group projects- even if he’s only working with one other person. He likes to be in charge; he’s not good at working with others.

As he walks to his locker, grabbing what he needs from it, he’s incredibly grateful that it’s Friday. Coach Sylvester has been running them ragged in preparation for a competition in two weeks, and she’s giving them the weekend off. Kurt just wants to go home and sleep.

Sighing, he shuts his locker.

“Hey!”

Kurt jumps as someone grabs hold of his shoulder. Heart racing, he turns around and feels annoyance bubble up inside of him when he sees that it’s only Anderson.

“What do you want?”

Blaine smirks at him as he leans against the lockers. “We’re going to be partners for that history project.”

Kurt actually snorts at that. “God, thank you, really. After the week I’ve had, I really need a good chuckle,” he says, heading down the hallway.

Blaine hums a bit as he follows Kurt. “Except for, you know, I’m completely serious.”

Kurt turns on his heel and takes a step backwards when he finds Blaine’s face too close to his own. “And tell me why I would voluntarily spend more time than absolutely necessary with you.”

“Well,” he starts and he looks so smug Kurt wants to slap the smirk off of his face, “considering the fact that you’re my only real competition for valedictorian and I thought that you might appreciate the offer to make sure that I don’t get even further ahead of you.”

That gives Kurt pause; he knows that he and Blaine are constantly mere decimal points away from each other in class standing and he doesn’t want to risk Blaine getting a better grade than his on the project. And maybe spending time with him might not be too unbearable. “Fine. But only because I’m feeling charitable.” He doesn’t bother waiting for a response before he continues walking down the hallway and out into the parking lot.

 

Kurt isn’t sure why he lets Finn drag him to the movies the next night. He’d really been looking forward to getting in rest in preparation for the hell Coach was bound unleash on the team in the upcoming week, but Finn had whined about the guys (and Kurt wasn’t quite sure who exactly he’d been referring to) had specifically invited Kurt so he’d gone just to appease his step-brother.

It ends up being a moderately sized group, mainly some of the football players and some of the Cheerios. Kurt’s surprised when he sees Blaine though, but doesn’t ask questions.

Blaine plops into the seat next to him. “Hey.” Kurt ignores him, choosing instead to take a sip of his soda. Blaine rolls his eyes at him, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth. It must stick in his throat, though, because he coughs little after swallowing it.

Kurt holds out his cup. “Do you need something to wash that down with?”

Blaine looks at him gratefully before taking a sip. “Thanks.”

The movie is boring, something with a lot of explosions and a crappy love storyline thrown in for good measure. It’s something that Kurt usually wouldn’t hesitate to walk out on. But, Blaine keeps whispering witty things about the predictable plot, and about the male lead’s ass, into his ear and Kurt finds himself trying to muffle his laughter.

After the movie, some of them decide to go out for pizza and Kurt finds himself sitting next to him in a cramped booth.

Blaine walking him to his car at the end of the night, teasing Kurt about his habit of blotting the grease off of his pizza before he eats it. Kurt teases back, remarking that if he doesn’t want a fat ass like Blaine’s he’ll do what he has to do.

Kurt smiles on the drive home, pleasantly surprised by how much fun he’d had. He tries not to dwell on the fact that he actually enjoyed Anderson’s company, though.


	5. Chapter 5

They haven’t even chosen a topic for their project and already Kurt is regretting his decision to partner with Blaine.

Blaine had refused to meet with Kurt during his study (their study, Kurt thinks bitterly, they share all but two class periods and Blaine must have a study at least one of them) and Kurt had Cheerios practice right after school, so instead of getting to go home and take a warm shower, Kurt gets to go meet with Blaine at his house.

He pulls up outside of the Anderson residence, wishing that he hadn’t agreed to do this. Sighing, Kurt gets out of his car and heads up the walkway.

The door swings open before he even has a chance to knock, Blaine standing in the entryway.

“Let’s get this over with,” he says, ushering Kurt inside. Once the door has clicked shut, Blaine grabs hold on Kurt’s hips, pulling him in close. “Do you want to go up to my bedroom first? You’re a hell of a lot easier to deal with once you’ve been fucked,” he offers, speaking quietly into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt rolls his eyes, letting Blaine drag him up the stairs to the bedroom. Blaine wastes no time getting them both naked and shoving Kurt down onto his bed. Kurt pants into the comforter as Blaine stretches him out, feeling no shame about his ass being on full display or the needy moans tumbling out of his mouth.

“Is this enough? Or do you need more?” Blaine asks him, pulling his fingers out and rubbing the head of his cock against Kurt’s hole.

“God, just fuck me already, Anderson,” Kurt bites out.

Blaine doesn’t need to be told twice, and Kurt groans as Blaine slides into him.

“Always so tight,” Blaine mutters, gripping Kurt’s hips tight.

Kurt can’t stand Blaine, but he can’t deny that sex between the two is always good. Rocking his hips back he tells him, “This is the only reason I put up with you.”

Blaine growls before he hauls Kurt up against his chest. “You’re always so put together,” he starts to say into Kurt’s ear, voice scratchy, “so in control. But, right now? Kurt, you’re falling apart underneath me. You let me see you like this. I’m the only person who gets to see you when you give up the reigns.” Kurt whines as Blaine’s hand wraps around his cock, jerking him off with quick, rough movements. “You can say whatever you want about how much you hate me, but you can deny that I’m damn good at giving you exactly what you want.” His lips trail down Kurt’s neck, sucking gently at the juncture where Kurt’s neck meets his shoulder. “What you need.”

Kurt opens his mouth to deny what Blaine’s saying, but before he can get the words out Blaine twists his wrist around the head of Kurt’s cock and Kurt can’t focus on anything other than his orgasm.

He slumps back against Blaine’s chest as Blaine comes, his hands clutching tightly to Kurt and panting harshly into his neck. Kurt sighs, boneless and happy from his orgasm, and gently slips away from Kurt.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Kurt asks, grabbing his clothes from the floor. Blaine waives him in the direction. When Kurt gets back, fully dressed, Blaine’s sprawled across his bed, the assignment sheet in front of him covered in notes.

“I brainstormed some ideas earlier,” Blaine tells him with a shrug.

Kurt’s pleasantly surprised when he realizes that some of Blaine’s ideas are actually pretty good, and it doesn’t take long for them to agree on one of them.

They’re in the process of working out details of what they need to research when Kurt’s stomach starts to grumble.

“I know Coach Sue likes to keep you guys thin, but you do know that you still need to eat, right?” Blaine asks, mock concern on his face.

“Oh, shut it. I didn’t have a chance to eat after practice.” 

“Come on,” Blaine instructs, pulling Kurt off of the bed.

“What are you-“ Kurt starts to ask as Blaine leads him to the kitchen.

“I’m making you something to eat. If people hear you passed out with me, they’re going to think I’m trying to kill off the competition,” Blaine tells him.

Sliding into a chair, Kurt snorts. “So you’re finally admitting I’m competition?”

“Closest thing I have to it, at least,” Blaine retorts.

Kurt watches as Blaine starts to make him a grilled cheese. “Why couldn’t we do this during a study?” he asks.

“I don’t have a study.”

“All of the seniors have studies. I have two,” Kurt argues.

“If I wanted to graduate on time, I didn’t have room in my schedule for a study,” Blaine says, sliding a plate in front of him.

Kurt takes a bite of his sandwich. “What do you mean, if you wanted to graduate on time?”

Blaine takes a bite of his own sandwich. “Do you want something to drink?” 

“Water, please.” Blaine hands him a glass, and Kurt can see that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“This is good,” he tells him, gesturing to his half eaten grilled cheese.

“One of my many talents,” Blaine agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

As April rolls around, Kurt is starting to feel spring fever (and senioritis) kick in. He knows that he has things to do, like planning senior week and figuring out where he’s going to enroll for college and staying on top of his schoolwork, but he has absolutely no motivation to do any of it.

Of course, he supposes that Blaine might have something to do about it. Their project’s due date is coming up soon, and the two have been spending more and more time together to work on it. However, they only spend half of their time actually working on their project and the rest of it fucking, but Kurt certainly isn’t going to complain about it.

 

The prom committee meeting doesn’t take long; the only thing on the agenda is Kurt getting everyone’s approval on the budget he’d drafted.

“I think that if we finish up on the essay portion today, we can finish up the presentation this weekend,” Blaine muses as Kurt notes the changes to the budget.

“Fantastic.” Kurt slides the proposal into the folder, yawning slightly.

“Tired?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods. “Didn’t get much sleep last night,” he explains, pulling out his project materials only to have Blaine slide them back into his bag. “Hey!”

“Come on,” Blaine instructs, dragging him out of his seat and out of the classroom. 

“Where are we going?” Kurt asks as Blaine shepherds him into his car.

“We’re going to get some coffee.”

 

They end up at a table in the back corner of the Lima Bean. 

“This was a good idea. Good job, Anderson,” Kurt praises as he drinks from his cup.

“All of my ideas are good ideas.”

The two chatted about ideas for their presentation, things that needed to be done in preparation for the next student council meeting, sticking to neutral territory as usual.

“Good thing it’s the weekend, huh?” Blaine teases as Kurt yawns again. “Speaking of, do you have plans for tomorrow night?”  
Kurt shakes his head. “Nope, not as of the moment. Why?”

“My parents have tickets to go see Rent in Columbus tomorrow, but something came up so they gave them to me. Do you want them?”  
Kurt loves Rent. “Ugh, I wish. I can’t think of anyone that would be willing to sit through that with me. Thanks, though.”  
“I could go with you,” Blaine proposes. “I don’t want people to think you’re even more pathetic, going to see shows by yourself,” he amends quickly.

“As much as I hate spending time with you, I love musical theater more. You’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

Blaine had insisted on driving there together, something about parking, and Kurt had lost the argument about whose car to take. They bickered over the radio the entire trip, Kurt not falling for Blaine’s “My car, my tunes” argument.

As they find their seats (wonderful seats, Kurt’s impressed to find out), Kurt feels the excitement bubbling over inside of him. He absolutely loves going to see shows but he never gets to, and even sitting next to Anderson won’t dampen his mood.

The show is, as expected, well casted and brilliantly performed and emotional. Kurt feels silly about the tears that well up in his eyes, and is thankful when Blaine nudges him and hands him a tissue. When the actors come out for their curtain call, Kurt is one of the first to rise to his feet.

“You okay princess?” Blaine asks as the walk out of the theater. “I mean, you were crying like a little bitch in there.”

“Oh, bite me, hobbit,” Kurt snaps, but it lacks any real irritation.

They’re about to turn onto the freeway when Blaine suddenly turns to Kurt. “Are you hungry?” he asks.

“I could eat.”

They end up at a pizza place. It’s late and the weekend, so it’s fairly crowded and they end up taking their pizza outside and eating on a bench. Kurt’s reminded of a few weeks ago, when they’d ended up in a similar situation after the group movie outing, pressed against one another and enjoying each others company. This time feels different, though, and Kurt thinks it has to do with the fact that it’s only the two of them and that Blaine had insisted on paying for both of them. It’s nice though, he admits to himself, ignoring the uncomfortable twist in his gut.

At the end of the night, Blaine pulls into the Hudson-Hummel driveway to drop Kurt off.

“My dad and Carole are out for the night…you could come in if you wanted?” Kurt offers. Sex is common ground for them; and Kurt thinks maybe he’d feel more at ease about their night if it ended with orgasms.

“I…curfew,” Blaine says lamely.

Kurt nods slowly, climbing out of the car. “Well thanks for letting me come with you,” he says before he shuts the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

They get a perfect grade on their project, as they both expected. 

“Congratulations, partner,” Kurt greets Blaine as they pack up at the end of class.

“We do make an unstoppable team, Hummel. Let’s celebrate.” Blaine proposes as the head down the hallway.

Kurt rolls his eyes, opening up his locker. “And why would I voluntary spend more time with you? Besides, we have a prom committee meeting.”

Blaine grabs hold of Kurt’s elbow. “We have time for coffee, c’mon. My treat,” he pleads.

Kurt takes in the silly puppy dog look on his faces and concedes. “Fine, but if we’re late, I’ll kill you.” As they head out to the parking lot, to Blaine’s car, Kurt wonders if this will be the last time they hang out by themselves.

There’s something tedious about parties, Kurt thinks as he sips his drink. But, it was either go to this party at one of his fellow Cheerio’s house or spend a Saturday night at home by himself, and he’s decided to have more fun in the weeks before graduation.

Kurt jolts as someone slips a hand down his back pocket, liquid sloshing over the side of his cup. “Easy there,” Blaine murmurs into his ear. Kurt turns to look at him, not able to stop the slow smile that spreads across his face. “You know, it feels like I haven’t seen you in a while,” he muses, his hand pulling Kurt closer.

“Mm, must be because we don’t spend three days a week working on that ridiculous project, for which I am thankful,” Kurt says before drinking from his cup.

“Oh? Because,” Blaine says, leaning in close, “I was going to suggest going upstairs to get reacquainted?”

Kurt drains the rest of his cup before he tugs on Blaine’s hand, leading him towards the stairs. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know that I only put up with you because you get me off, Anderson,” he chastises as he pushes the boy into the bathroom, pulling the door shut and locking it behind them.

“That the only reason?” Blaine asks.

“Mhm,” Kurt hums, crowding Blaine up against the sink before leaning in to kiss him. Blaine doesn’t miss a beat, immediately wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and kissing him back eagerly.

“Want you to fuck me,” Blaine mumbles against his lips.

Kurt doesn’t waste anytime stripping them both of their clothes and getting Blaine perched onto the edge of the sink.

Once Kurt starts to fuck him, Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt’s waist. “So good, Kurt,” he whimpers, leaning his head fall back against the medicine cabinet.

“Hey, hey, no,” Kurt protests, his hips slowing and drawing a whine from Blaine. “Come back here.”

Blaine lets Kurt haul him up until their chests are pressed close together. “Why? You wanna kiss me?”

“Shut up,” Kurt growls, leaning down to capture Blaine’s mouth in a kiss.

Blaine breaks the kiss when Kurt begins to fuck him in earnest. Kurt presses a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

The bathroom is quickly getting too hot, and the loud music and muffled chatter from downstairs is seeping through the closed door, but Kurt is lost to everything other than how Blaine feels around him and pressed up against him.

“Kurt,” Blaine moans brokenly before he’s coming, and Kurt is enraptured by the way his jaw drops, the line of neck tilted back, the way he clenches around him and then he’s coming, too.

Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine’s, eyes closed and catching his breath. Blaine tightens his hold around Kurt’s shoulders, letting his lips brush slightly against the boy’s lips.

Once his heart stops racing, Kurt opens his eyes. “I-“

There’s a loud knock on the door, followed by the door handle rattling it. Kurt and Blaine both freeze, but as the voices from outside recede, they relax. “We, uh, we should get dressed,” Blaine says.

“You think?” Kurt snarks, stepping away from the sink to grab his pants. When he finishes redressing, he leaves the bathroom without a backwards glance.

A few minutes later, Kurt’s standing by himself off in the corner.

An arm drapes around his shoulder, and Kurt doesn’t even need to look over to know its Blaine.

“And what do I owe the pleasure to now?” he asks. He’s confused; they don’t do this flirting this unless they’re right about to fool around.

Blaine shrugs. “This party is kind of lame.” He pauses as he scans the crowd. “We could…head out if you wanted?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They end up driving aimlessly for a while, listening to the radio and talking about random things.

By the time they pull into the driveway outside Kurt’s house, they’re both breathless from laughter.

Kurt knows that his dad and Carole have date night, so the house is empty. “Do you wanna come in?”

Blaine smirks. “Insatiable, you are,” he teases, leaning over the console to pull Kurt in for a kiss.

Unfortunately, they don’t have much of a chance to take things further; Kurt’s just parted his lips when a car pulls up beside them.

“Fuck,” Kurt mutters, pulling away. “Finn must have left early. I should…I’ll see you Monday.”

Kurt climbs out of the car and goes inside as Finn comes over to say hi to Blaine. He hates the way he feels both relieved and disappointed as he watches Blaine’s car pull out of the driveway from the window.

“Hey,” Finn calls in greeting from the hall.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Kurt offers, and a moment later Finn pops up in the archway.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Anderson,” Finn says as he pulls a can of soda out of the fridge.

“I’m not.”

“You aren’t?” Finn looks confused.

“Not really.”

Finn shrugs and walks away; Kurt can hear his feet thundering up the stairs. Sighing, Kurt heads upstairs to his own room to get ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s the Wednesday before prom when it happens.

They’re in the backseat of Kurt’s car, pulling on their clothes back on. Kurt stretches his arms up, reveling in the fact that he feels less stressed than he has in weeks.

“I’d always envisioned choosing an outfit for prom to be the most stressful thing about it, not planning it,” he whines.

Blaine laughs. “Do you wanna go to prom together? We could grab dinner first,” he suggests.

Kurt pauses, wanting to say yes, but…

“I can’t. I already told one of the Cheerios I’d go with her.” He hates that he has to say no; he’d love to be able to go to prom with Blaine and not have to go to dinner with the group of football players and Cheerios he’s already agreed to go with. “You should come with us! To dinner, I mean. There’s whole group going, and you should come.”

Blaine nods. “Yeah, that sounds good.” His phone beeps with a text. “Shit! I’ve gotta go, text me the details?”

“Sure.”

Kurt swallows down his disappointment when Blaine doesn’t show to dinner on Saturday. He plasters on a smile and slides his phone back into his pocket, pretending the “Something came up, see you later,” doesn’t sting as much of it does.

Despite Blaine’s absence, dinner is fun. Kurt’s date, Laura, looks absolutely stunning in her dress, as do all of the other girls, and all of the boys have cleaned up nicely. Kurt thinks briefly about how his freshman year self would react if he’d been told he’d be spending his prom night with the jocks that had once slushied him; it seems almost surreal.

After dinner, they head over to the hotel. When he walks into the hall they’d reserved for the event, Kurt feels pride swell up inside him; it looks fantastic, the decorations. He’s immensely grateful that he hadn’t allowed anybody to convince him to change his vision.

He spots Blaine across the room, chatting with someone, and gives him a shy wave. Blaine beams at him and waves back before turning back to his conversation.

Kurt has fun, dancing with the girls from the Cheerios and the New Direction, but his attention keeps drifting; the key card in his pocket feels like it weighs a ton.

Towards the end of the night, after Laura has ended up leaving with a hockey player, they announce Prom King and Queen. Nobody is surprised when Finn is crowned, but there is a little murmur of shock when Rachel wins Queen. Kurt smiles as he watches his stepbrother wrap his girlfriend in his arms as they sway to the music.

“You look handsome this evening, Hummel,” Blaine says as he wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist.

“As do you, Anderson.”

“Dance with me?”

Kurt smiles. “Yeah.”

Blaine’s arms are warm and strong, and Kurt can’t help but melt into his touch. Blaine hums softly along with the song and this is how Kurt has always envisioned his senior prom. The song fades into a new one, but neither boy pulls away.

“I, um, I have a room upstairs. If you want to head out early?” Kurt asks, heart thudding.

“Okay.”

They barely make it to their room before Blaine has Kurt pushed up against the door, their mouths working against one another’s frantically.

“I want you, Kurt. Want you so bad,” Blaine groans.

“Yes! C’mon, bed,” Kurt gasps, pushing them both away from the wall and towards the bed.

They lose themselves in one another in a haze of skin and sweat, and when Blaine finally pushes into Kurt, Kurt lets out a loud moan.

Kurt clutches Blaine tightly to him as they move, whining every time Blaine brushes against him just right.

“God, Kurt,” Blaine groans.

“I know. I’m gu-“

Blaine cuts him off, pressing their lips together roughly as Kurt comes. Kurt gasps against Blaine’s lips when the boy increases his pace before coming himself.

Kurt loosens his grip on Blaine, but doesn’t unwind his arms from around the boy as they come down. Blaine looks at him, giving him a small smile as he huffs out a breath. Kurt smiles back, letting his arms fall down to the mattress.

Blaine rolls off of Kurt and sits next to him for a moment. As he gets up, reaching for his pants, Kurt speaks up.

“You could stay.” Blaine looks at him, eyebrows raised. “I mean, I have the room for the whole night. You don’t have to leave. You could. Stay.”

Blaine drops his pants back to the floor and climbs back into the bed. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Kurt smiles as Blaine settles next to him.

They end up finding a movie to watch on tv and ordering room service. Kurt snorts into his cheesecake as Blaine quotes the movie and Blaine almost chokes on a bite of his pie when Kurt shares his commentary on some of the dresses that hadn’t gained his approval.

As Kurt drifts off to sleep, he can feel Blaine’s toes against his ankle and thinks to himself that whatever line they’d drawn for themselves had definitely been crossed this evening.

He hates the fact that he isn’t more surprised when he wakes up in the morning to find Blaine already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s easy enough for Kurt to avoid Blaine the last week of school; most teachers have started showing movies instead of actually using their class time, and they’ve already had the last student council meeting. Besides, Kurt uses most of his free time to work on his valedictorian speech.

If Kurt’s being honest with himself, he’s a tiny bit upset that he can’t gloat his victory over Blaine, who’d been stuck with the consolation prize of salutatorian.

———-

“How’s your speech going, Kurt?” Carole asks him a few nights before graduation.

Kurt thinks for a moment. “Alright, I guess. There’s a lot of things I could say, it’s hard to organize all of it.”

“You should totally write about how you made McKinley your bitch!” Finn tells him around a mouthful of pasta.

“Language!” Carole chastises.

“And swallow. Gross, Finn.” He takes a sip of his water. “But, that’s actually not a bad idea.”

———— 

Kurt just wants the ceremony to be over so he can take his cap and gown off, he thinks as the principle introduces Blaine.

Blaine’s speech is nice, if a bit clichéd; something short and sweet about making friends and memories. Kurt finds himself wishing that he and Blaine still had their weird pseudo-friendship so that he could have heard it, and teased Blaine about it, while it was being written. Blaine ends his speech, and once the smattering of applause has died down, he introduces Kurt for his speech.

Kurt looks out at the crowd and takes a deep breath. “Freshman year of high school, I didn’t have any friends,” he starts. He tells the tale of being an outcast, about climbing that trite ladder to popularity. When he talks about how proud he is of his peers for learning to accept people for their differences (and he only embellishes the strides the student has made over the course of the past four years a little bit), he makes eye contact with Blaine. “So, thank you, McKinley. For not only allowing me the opportunity to grow into the fabulous person I am today, but also for opening your minds enough to realize it as well. Congratulations, class of 2012, we did it!” he concludes, smiling when the crowd laughs and cheers.

He can feel Blaine’s eyes on him as he walks across the stage to get his diploma and tries his hardest to avoid meeting his gaze.

After the ceremony, he runs back to the student council room to grab his bag before he heads out to meet back up with his family.

“Hey,” Blaine says from the corner of the room when Kurt walks in.

“Hi,” Kurt replies, grabbing his bag.

“Do you have a minute?”  
Kurt sits on the edge of the desk. “I guess.”

The silence hangs heavy for a few moments. “When I was a freshman, I went to a school dance with another boy,” Blaine tells him quietly. “I ended up spending a few weeks in the hospital after some guys beat the crap out of us.”

Kurt feels like he’s going to be sick. “Blaine, I-“

He keeps talking though. “I missed the second half of the year, and my parents sent to Dalton, in Westerville, in the fall. But they told me last spring that, with the way their curriculum was set up, there was no way for me to get the credits I needed to graduate on time. I didn’t want to be stuck in Ohio for another year if I didn’t have to be, so I begged my parents to let me transfer to a public school so I could finish on time. I’d heard that McKinley was exceptionally gay friendly, and they let me. God, Kurt, I wanted to be your friend so badly,” Blaine says with a humorless chuckle. “It’s the only reason why I ran for president- I just wanted to be on your radar.”

Kurt tries to say something, anything, but his mouth can’t form any words. So instead, he walls over to where Blaine is perched on the windowsill. Hand on the back of Blaine’s neck, Kurt lets their lips meet.

It’s frantic and desperate, almost pleading. Kurt can feel Blaine fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt, wrinkling it, but he doesn’t care. When his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, Kurt pulls away, his forehead resting against Blaine’s.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers.

Kurt presses his lips against the other boy’s roughly before he grabs his bag and goes to leave.

“Do you think we could have been friends?” Blaine asks as Kurt reaches the door.

Without turning around, Kurt responds. “I think, if we’re being honest, we could have been a lot more than friends.”

(Late August) 

Kurt presses the button for the elevator and pulls out his phone to check the time. He curses under his breath when he realizes how late he’s running. The elevator arrives and Kurt makes polite conversation with the girl from the floor above his about how they’re settling into the city.

“Hey, asshole!” comes a shout as they exit the building together. The girl looks at Kurt in alarm, but Kurt just smiles and tells her he’ll see her later.

“Oh, fuck you,” Kurt snipes as he walks over to the boy, pulling him in close before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

“You’re late, Hummel,” Blaine chastises. “You should know better than to keep your boyfriend waiting.”

Kurt feels warmth spread inside his chest at the title. “Maybe one day I’ll learn.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, taking his hand and leading him down the street.


End file.
